Las Gemas de la Luz
by NekoShiro22
Summary: Un extraño llego al palacio del primer faraon del antiguo Egipto hace muchos años y consigo trajo objetos de valor incalculable... Un libro oscuro... Una vieja leyenda... Y tres gemas cargadas de poder... Todo fue dejado al cuidado del actual faraon y sus sacerdotes, pero muchos veranos despues se olvidaron las abvertencias y objetos dejadas por el viajero al no haber sucedido


**Konishiwaaa!! Como estan mis queridos lectores hermosos?**

**Yo muy feliz de traerles esta nueva historia!**

**Shipping: Gemshipping, Bronzershipping, Blindshipping**

**Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!**

* * *

**Prologo**

El Imperio Egipcio acabo de nacer y su primer gobernante era coronado, este era considerado descendiente de Osiris y un Dios entre los hombres. No habia ser que tuviera mas poder en la tierra que el golorioso Faraon de Egipto, Rey de Reyes. Aun faltaba para que Egipto se consolidara como la potencia que seguramente seria, pero con el trabajo y organizacion del pueblo seguro que no tardarian mucho en ganar el poder que necesitaban. Era una epoca de prosperidad y abundancia que los ciudadanos disfrutaban en demasia, siempre y cuando trabajaran como su Faraon les indicaba.

De ese primer dia donde el primer Faraon habia sido coronado pasaron algunos años, donde hubo sus momentos buenos y sus malos momentos donde todos se vieron apretados, pero con trabajo y constancia ya eran una potencia a nivel mundial. Actuamente se encontraba el faraon en su trono recibiendo las peticiones y problemas de su pueblo para ver como el mismo podia ayudarles, a veces era un poco tedioso ya que algunas personas tenian problemas un poco tontos pero el amaba a su pueblo y los escuchaba con gusto, ademas ya solo faltaban unas pocas persona mas.

Fueron pasando uno a uno los subditos de Faraon hasta que solo quedo uno y este fue invitado a pasar, por unos segundos no entro nadie y el Faraon penso que quien sea estaba alli se habia retractado de entrar, no era la primera vez que sucedia ya que habia algunos pobladores nervisos de estar en su magnifica presencia. Cuando de pronto las antorchas comienzan a parpadear amenazando con apagarse y el Faraon se fijo en una persona absolutamente cubierta de negro que caminaba con lentitud hasta llegar frente a el.

Bien dia Señor Faraon, me complace estar en su presencia - dijo de pronto el recien llegado con neutralidad y un ligero toque malicioso en su voz.

El hombre se cuadro en su trono para mirar con seriedad al que habia entrado, aun cuando estaba cerca de el no podia ver ninguna dde sus facciones, asi que le hizo una seña a sus guardias de estar atentos por cualquier cosa - Buen dia, quien es usted y a que se debe tu visita aqui en mi palacio?

Vengo a abvertirle de algo y a entregarle ciertos objetos muy valiosos que debe cuidar con su vida - respondio el hombre ignorando la pregunta sobre su identidad - antes de que podamos proseguir necesito de su palabra de que hara lo que pida por el bien de su pueblo

Me esta amenazando? - gruño el Faraon con voz seria haciendo que todos sus guardias apuntaran sus armas contra el de negro.

No es necesario colocarnos agresivos, yo no tengo intencion de dañar a nadie, al contrario solo busco abvertirle de un gran mal que se cernira sobre todo y debe estar prevenido - dijo el de negro sin inmutarse con las arma apuntandole.

Eres una especie de oraculo? - pregunto aun con seriedad el faraon.

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijeron nada y el Faraon penso que el hombre no le responderia para su rabia, hasta que sono la voz neutra y algo ominiosa - se podria decir que si, ahor la pregunta que le are antes de continuar con esto es... Se compromete a escucharme, creerme y tomar medidas sobre el tema?

Bien te escuchare, pero por lo demas no prometo nada aun - respondio el Faraon despues de pensarlo.

Me sirve por ahora - dijo el de negro y todo se volvio negro para el Faraon que se preguntaba si habia caido en una especie de maldicion, de pronto todo comenzo a aclararse pero extrañamente aparecio en otro lado de su palacio. Sabia que era su palacio por que habia estado inmiscuido en cada parte de su construccion, pero por lo demas era irreconocible. Camino un poco sorprendiendose con todos los cambios que tenia su palacio hasta que llego a la sala del trono, ese lugar estaba absolutamente vacio salvo por una mujer morena de cabellos negros y ojos azules de pie frente al trono, esta llevaba una expresion de angustia extrema y tenia sus manos entrelazadas con la vista pegada al cielo como pidiendo ayuda a los dioses.

Porfavor, Ra... Osiris... Quien sea de ustedes mis señores dioses, ayuden a mis compañeros y señor a salir con bien de esta... - le escucho mumurar a la mujer de pronto - yo se que tu puedes acabar con ese demonio A...

Cualquier otra cosa que la mujer fuera a decir fue imposible de escuchar por el Faraon que miro como todo a su alrededor se desdibujar para volver a ponerse negro, pero como antes eso paso y de pronto aparecio en las calles de su ciudad, aunque se veia muchisimo mas prospera y poblada de lo que estaba ahora. Se tomo un tiempo en recorrer las calles maravillandose con todo hasta que escucho un revuelo venir hacia donde el estaba, curioso se quedo esperando ver que sucedia, de todas maneras se habia dado cuenta de que nadie podia verlo o sentirlo.

Un caballo negro paso frente a el con una persona a la que no pudo verle bien sus facciones vestida con una capa de lino roja con detalles en blanco que se reia psicoticamente y se burlaba de los guardias que le perseguian, la escena paso un momento nada mas pero habia generado bastante revuelo entre los pobladores - no se por que no terminar de matarlo ya, no hace mas que estorbar - escucho el comentario de una de las personas cerca de el - si es un asquero ladron - gruño otro con molestia - no es un simple ladron recuerden, el es...

Para el Faraon esto de que todo se volviera negro cuando iba a decir algo obviamente importante se estaba volviendo algo molesto, pero como no podia quejarse con nadie simplemente suspiro y espero a aparecer en otro lugar. Y como sabia todo volvio a aclrarse hasta que se vio dentro de una especie de taberna llena de hombres claramente nada sanos, de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe y alguien entra a la taberna haciendo que el ambiente cambie a uno mas temeroso.

El Faraon curioso por ver quien era el que habia llegado y con su sola presencia infundido terror en esa gran cantidad de hombres amenazadores busco caminar hacia la mesa apartada donde se haba sentado, alcanzo a ver un destello dorado antes de que una conversa llamara su atencion - por que todos parecen temerle? No se pero a mi no me parece la gran cosa

Si quieres te invito a preguntarle tu mismo - respondio el hombre a su lado y el Faron se preocupo de escuchar mejor lo que decian a ver si podia aprender algo mas - pero si todas tus entrañas de pronto se encuentran de decoracion no es mi problema, no por nada es...

O demonios, el Faraon estaba a punto de gritar frustrado cuando todo se volvio negro antes de poder escuchar completamente lo que iban a decir... Ya queria salir de estas estupidas visiones de una vez a ciencia cierta, pero cuando todo se aclaro y se vio en el balcon de su palacio supo que todavia faltaba. Pero estaba ves el ambiente estaba mas frió y sombrío, parecía como si de alguna forma todo se había recubierto de una bruma oscura. Se asomo por el balcón y casi no grita de la impresion, las calles antes bonitas y pobladas ahora estaban cubiertas de sangre y cuerpos en descomposición, con todo destruido y en llamas.

Asqueado y aterrado se aleja del balcón, pero la visión detrás de el podía llegar a ser peor que la del balcon... Todo el palacio estaba desordenado y destruido, las paredes llenas de sangre y rasguñadas por una especie de bestia... Lo mas resaltante eran los cadavares de varias personas rotos y tirados sin cuidado por el lugar, incluso le pareció ver a la mujer de la primera vision tirada sobre un charco de su propia sangre con una niña castaña junto a ella. Sin saber donde mas huir se regresa al balcón en shock, a un lado de el puede ver a un chico de mas o menos 18 años sentado en posición fetal mientras murmura - les falle... Les falle a todos... Ni siquiera pude proteger el pueblo...

Ya sin poder aguantar tanta miseria vuelve su mirada hacia el pueblo deseando que todo sea mentira, pero ahora en el medio del aun mas deteriorado pueblo se encuentra una figura sacada de sus peores pesadillas. Casi del tamaño del todo el pueblo, con cuernos, pezuñas y una cola parecida a una serpiente. Con el corazón acelerado el Faraón puede verlo destruir con placer todo a su alrededor, hasta que parece saciarse para girar a ver al palacio con una esfera oscura frente a el... El faraón pudo ver en sus ojos rojos un placer y diversión insano por el reino caído, comenzó a intentar huir cuando vio al demonio arrojar la esfera que seguramente destruiría al palacio entero.

De pronto el Faraón siente como si callera de golpe y se encuentra de nuevo en su trono con su gente mirándolo preocupado, pero ahora mismo no tiene tiempo de eso, necesita controlar su respiración descontrolada. Después de unos segundos pregunta aun shockeado por todo lo que vio - que demonios fue eso!?

Lo que sucedera si no me escucha ahora y toma cartas en el asunto - respondió con rapidez el hombre vestido de negro - el destino del mundo esta en sus manos...

Dime que hacer - dijo con rapidez el Faraon deseando que nada eso ocurra nunca.

Deberás proteger estos objetos que te entregare con tu vida, Este es El libro de Encantamientos del Milenio - comenzo a explicar y en sus manos apareció un libro grande color morado - no recomiendo el uso de sus hechizos, pero si los necesitan no puedo negar que los usen

Estas tres gemas son muy especiales, deberán dejarlas en un sitio protegido para que no caigan las manos equivocadas - continuo mostrando una pequeña gema amatista, otra de un azul casi blanco y otra amarilla casi pareciendo dorada - las gemas no deben sufrir ningún daño y ser atesoradas para siempre... También mantengan siempre presente esta leyenda:

"_Cuando la Oscuridad quiera despertar_

_Tambienlo haránlas Gemas Brillantes para detenerla_

_De la mano con sus otras mitades deberánestar_

_Y de esa forma el mundo se salvara"_

Todo se hara como usted... - el Faraón se detuvo al ver que el hombre habia desaparecido frente a sus ojos, el el suelo habia quedado el libro las gemas, las cuales fueron rápidamente recogidas por los sirvientes del gobernante.

Paso el tiempo y el Faraon mando a construir un templo especial para custodiar los objetos con la leyenda labrada en oro al fondo, e hizo un mandato a sus descendientes de nunca olvidar esos objetos. Lastimosamente el tiempo paso y las generaciones tambien... Haciendo que se olvidaran de todo eso, el templo quedo en ruinas y las gemas desaparecieron, solo el libro quedo en las manos de Faraones y Visires que usaban sus poderes indiscriminadamente, el templo donde antes estaba todo eso quedo olvidado y sucio con la placa de oro que tenia grabada la leyenda deteriorada y rota.

Hasta que llegamos a la generacion del gran Faraon Atem, cuya coronacion estaba sucediendo ahora mismo despues de que su padre falleciera tragicamente, un par de ojos veian la escena con envidia pero el tricolor estaba ajeno a eso. Atem solo queria subir al poder para hacer properar a Egipto y a sus subditos tal como su padre habia hecho, pero habia un objeto de mas en esta coronacion esta vez, una piramide de oro invertida con un ojo al medio que pendia de una cadena, ese era el Puzzle del Milenio... Objeto de gran poder creado por el hermano del faraon anterior simbolo de estatus como Rey de Atem.

Acababa de terminar la ceremonia y ahora el nuevo Faraon oficial regresaba a sus aposentos, a penas paso las puerta toda la fachada de rigidez y seriedad cayo para ser reemplazada por una tristeza, su padre habia muerto hace casi dos dias y no le habian dejado ni llorarle en paz antes de que fuera empujado al trono por los consejeros, como sus nuevos Visires dijeron bien... Egipto no podia quedarse sin faraon demasiado tiempo. El acababa de cumplir 15 años a penas y sentia el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero no podia decirselo a nadie ya que era el gran faraon y si el no era fuerte, Egipto caeria en desgracia.

Ni si quiera podia hablar como tal con sus amigos Mahado y Mana, ya que segun su consejero Aknadin el al ser el faraon estaba en una liga muy distinta a ellos, el solo queria desahogar ese peso que tenia en el pecho. Se acosto en su cama mirando el dosel cuando comenzo a sentir como si algo le llamara, se levanto curioso buscando de donde venia la sensacion. Camino y camino buscando incluso llegando a salir del palacio, andubo por las calles de Kemet ignorando a las personas que le veian extrañadas y le saludaban reverenciandolo, el solo tenia mente en encontrar que era lo que le estaba llamando.

Llego a un puesto donde vendían varias chucerias y accesorios no muy lujosos haciendo que el anciano dueño casi no sufriera de un colapso nervioso por tener al Faraon en su sencillo puesto. Saludo y reverencio con premura aunque no hiciera falta, Atem estaba mas ocupado observando las cosas que tenia sobre la mesa, en especial un sencillo collar con una delgada cadena de plata sorprendentemente y lo que mas le llamaba la atencion al muchacho... Una bonita esfera de amatista que parecia brillar con su presencia - cuanto quieres por el collar?

Eh... Lo que sea por usted mi señor, si lo quiere puede llevarselo sin cargos... - respondio respetuosamente sin levantarle la mirada, era uno de los collares mas caros que tenia por la plata de la cadena pero este era el faraon.

Atem chasqueo los dientes tomando el collar con cariño y distraidamente dejo tres de los gruezos brazaletes de oro que cargaba para irse aun mirando el delicado collar, dejando sin aliento al pobre comerciante por le pequeña fortuna que su señor le habia dejado sobre la mesa... Era facilmente 5 veces la cantidad que el ya pedia por ese collar y ese era uno de los acesorios mas costosos que tenia. Pero a Atek realmente no le importo haber dejado esas cosas, tenia millones de ellos en sus aposentos y quitarle de esa forma el collar al hombre le sentaba mal, mejor pagarle a que no tuviera que comer despues, el ni siquiera le gustaba eso de maltratar a los esclavos realmente... El tenia el bonito collar y eso era lo que le importaba.

* * *

__ Tiempo Atras __

* * *

En una escena de caos y destrucción una mujer de cabellos blancos iba corriendo mientras cargaba a un niño de unos ocho años con los cabellos de igual color, la mujer corria intentando que nadie notara su presencia y que el pequeño no viera la destrucción a su alrededor. Salio del pueblo y se alejo un poco de el, hay fue cuando soltó al pequeño en medio de la arena - Akefia quiero que corras y no regreses, vete de aquí ahora!

Pero mami que sucede, por que me sacaste asi? - pregunto confundido el niño - y por que no nos vamos juntos?

No te preocupes amor, se que estaras bien y no importa que no me veas yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti cuidandote - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa acuosa abrazando al pequeño que no entendia lo ue sucedia - lleva esto y siempre estare contigo...

La mujer le envolvio en una capa roja que ella misma llevaba que le quedaba extremadamente grande antes de correr de vuelta al pueblo dejando al niño solo y confundido alli, este intento seguirla pero escucho un silvido saliendo de una formacion rocosa que estaba a un lado del pueblo, se quedo de pie intentando decidir si iba a investigar el sonido o buscaba a su madre. Pero otro silvido le convencio de ir a invetigar, despues podria ir a ver por que su mama lo habia dejado alli. Camino hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva y vio algo brillar dentro.

Camino con algo de cautela y curiosidad cuando de pronto vio a un bonito niño un poco mas pequeño que el sonriendole, mas confiado corrió a hasta quedar frente a el mirándolo mejor. Tenia los cabellos platinados, lacios y largos; aunque lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron los bonitos ojos azul grisáceos brillantes y la piel blanca como la leche - oye que haces aquí tan lejos? El pueblo esta por alla, estas perdido? - pregunto creyendo que eran de la misma aldea ya que los únicos que conocía con cabello blanco vivían alli.

Pero para su confusión el pequeño no le contesto simplemente le tomo de la mano y lo jalo dentro de la cueva, Akefia no dijo nada embelesado por la bonita sensacion que le daba la cálida manita del otro niño sobre la suya. Hasta que reaccion se detuvo jalando al pequeño con el - oye que haces? Deberíamos regresar!

El pequeño nego con la cabeza ostinadamente y se sento sobre la arena para palmear a un lado de el invitando al morenito a sentarse, Akefia fruncio el seño mirandolo de brazos cruzados pero en cuanto vio otra bonita sonrisa del niño accedio sintiéndose extraño - solo un rato que tengo que ir a buscar a mi mama - algo enfurruñado se sento - por que no hablas? No puedes o no quieres?

Su unica respuesta fue otra sonrisa bonita y un enorme abrazo, Akefia sonrio tambien para devolverle el abrazo... No recordaba que estaba pensando anteriormente y se sentia lindo tener al albinito en sus brazos, el mas pequeños de ambos comenzo a tararear suavemente sin soltar el abrazo y Akefia comenzo a sentirse adormesido, el mismo no recordaria cuando se habia recostado contra el albinito callendo en el mundo de morfeo profundamente. Al verlo ya dormido el niño mas pequeño volvio a sonreir para envolver mas la capa roja a modo de cobija sobre ambos para darle mas comodidad al morenito.

Derrepente de afuera vino el ruido de caballos, gritos y canticos que le hizo mirar hacia afuera con el ceño frucido. Con un movimiento de su brazo una delgada pelicula blanca se formo en la entrada y sonrio contebto sabiendo que estaban seguros dentro, de pronto se estremecio cuando se sintio una oscuridad profunda emanando de la aldea y se abrazo contra el morenito dormido buscando el mismo consuelo y proteccion de esa presencia tan maligna.

* * *

__ En Otro Lugar __

* * *

Un muchacho rubio iba corriendo por las calles del pueblo de noche siendo perseguido por un anciano enojado que le gritaba improperios, el niño se notaba herido y enojado pero sabia que no podia hacer nada por ahora, tenia que correr ya que ni loco caería en las manos de ese tipo para que siguiera maltratandole. Llego a una esquina y se detuvo jadeando sin saber a donde ir, hasta que vio al hombre casi alcanzarle y simplemente corrió sin rumbo, solo quería alejarse de ese tipo.

Regresa aqui maldito bastardo malagradecido! Ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima - le escucho rugirle con rabia y siguio corriendo, si queria poder moverse al menos un poco al dia siguiente necesitaba alejarse de ese hombre.

Cruzo una esquina esperando perderle y sintio un jalon de pronto, todo habia sucedido demasiado rapido para que el rubio siguiera los eventos, el solamente se sintio jalado y pegado a una pared con su boca tapada para que no hiciera ruido, shokeado miro al hombre que le perseguia seguir de largo sin fijarse de su escondite obligado. Cuando los gritos ya no se escuchaban quien sea que lo sostenia le solto y se alejo, el rubio curioso vio a un niño un poco mas pequeño que el mirandolo con neutralidad.

Eh... Gracias por ayudarme, soy Marik y tu? - saludo algo timido el rubio, no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver otros niños.

Pero para su confusion este no le respondio, simplemente le tomo la mano sorpresivamente comenzando a brillar de color dorado, Marik tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el brillo y cuando los abrio el pequeño habia desaparecido... Pero en su mano habia quedado una esfera dorada que aun brillaba ligeramente. Sorprendido miro la esferita con curiosidad infantil, quien le iba a decir que cuando huia se encontraria con un pequeño angelito que le ayudaria -_"voy a cuidar para siempre tu regalo...!"_

* * *

**Esto fue todo por hoy!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

**Me encantan todo sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos una proxima vez!**


End file.
